


Liar

by Tetrisblock



Series: The Fakes [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, Gavin lies a lot, Immortals, Immortals AU, Violence, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetrisblock/pseuds/Tetrisblock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin lied about how he died the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liar

**Author's Note:**

> This directly relates to chapter 6 of Pretend.

Gavin sighs. _Damn it, liar. Liar liar liar! I keep doing this._ Lying rests easily on his tongue. _Too easily._ _I open my mouth and lies pour out like I'm a god damn kettle._

 

Lying felt right to Gavin. He's a horrible person. He's a compulsive liar and it damages everything he's ever done but it feels better than the truth that weighs down his head.

 

He lies so easily because it's always partially true. There are little truths in everything he says. 

 

He wonders what everyone thinks of him now. He can see gears turn in Geoff's head, sorting out why he was so good at petty theft, why he fit so easily into the business. He can practically hear him think it.

 

The stranger's face is contorted, brow scrunched and eyes downcast.  _I don't even know you, yet you're already judging me_ . He didn't blame him. It's human nature.

 

Jack's expression spells empathy.  _No, that isn't necessary. Please, no, you don't actually know what happened._

 

* * *

 

 

_“No, please, I-I just...hold on! Please, God, I promise-” he begged. He was tossed to the ground, all 120 lbs of him. His head his the pavement, a tinge of pain shooting down his spine. He winced and his arms covered his face protectively._

 

_Three men stood over him, faces expressionless. This isn't the first time something like this has gone down. He's not even the youngest. Gavin brings his knees up, lying in the fetal position._

 

_“Who said anything about second chances?” one of the men asked as he kicked one of his arms away from his face. He pinned it down and put as much pressure down on it. Gavin yelped in pain, his wrist cracked under the boot. A tear streamed down his face, a whimper escaping._

 

_The man who pinned down his foot was not much older than he was. 20, maybe even 19 years old. He crouched down to whisper to him, the other two just standing around him._

 

_“You promised us two guns, we paid you up front. You don't have the guns, yet you showed up anyway. How fucking stupid do you have to be?” he spat quietly, a Bostonian accent pushing forward. He ground Gavin's wrist even more, making him wince again._

 

_“I-I-I..I came to tell you I couldn't get them yet! Please, please please, I promise, I'll give you your guns now please just let me go, please – oh shit!” Gavin pleaded, voice wavering and cursing once the man standing at his right side kicked him in the ribs hard. His lip quivered as more tears run down his face. “Please, I swear, I swear!”_

 

_“Nope,” the man at his feet said simply with a smirk. Gavin's eyes widened as he knew what was about to come._

 

_“Shit shit shit shit please oh god please don't I swear I swear I swear,” he cried, sobbing now. The man who had crouched now stood, releasing his foot from his broken wrist to kick him in the jaw._

 

_“Stand up, it'll make it easier on us,” he demanded, dragging him up by the collar of his shirt. His legs went slack, which only made the man throw him against the wall. He crumpled, only to be picked up again to be beat by the three of them at once._

 

_When they decided they were finished, they left without another word. Gavin was left in the alley, face down, bloodied, and almost dead. He knew he was going to die. He was going to die in a fucking alleyway because he couldn't get guns for some drug dealing punks who made a deal with him. They didn't even finish him off, just left him to die on his own. He could barely see out of his swollen eyes, he couldn't even feel that there were tears streaming down his face. He was battered, broken, and dying. He thought about his family, his friends, anyone who ever loved him and how they would react to his death. He thought about how anyone would react to Gavin David Free, some 18 year old kid, being beaten to death in an alley in London. He occupied his thoughts as he felt himself slipping._

 

* * *

 

 

Gavin slouches into the armchair, folding his arms across his chest protectively.  _I'll tell you all what actually happened one day._

 


End file.
